First Clash
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: "I need to borrow one of your cars." "Last time you did, you ran it off of a cliff." "It's important. Stiles's rich ex is trying to seduce him and I need to showoff." "Say no more. I actually have some connections with some pretty romantic highclass restaurants if you're looking to impress." Or As Walter and Stiles become more of a thing, Walter eventually has to deal with Derek.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/13040664.

 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf (TV), Scorpion (TV 2014)

 **Relationship** : Walter O'Brien/Stiles Stilinski, past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship

 **Character** : Stiles Stilinski, Walter O'Brien, Derek Hale, Toby Curtis, Original Hale-Stilinski Child(ren), Richard Elia, Peter Hale, The Hale Pack, Sylvester Dodd

 **Additional Tags:** FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Dysfunctional Family, Team Dynamics, Relationship Issues, Exes, Complicated Relationships, Family Drama, Family Issues, Jealous Walter, Emotionally Confused Derek, Emotionally Confused Stiles, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Derek, Separations, Implied Sexual Content, Therapy, Toby Is Nosy, Attempted Seduction, I Don't Even Know

 **Series** : Part 4 of /Family Stats:

 **Published** : 2017-12-17 Words: 2307

 **Title** : First Clash by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen

 **Summary** : "I need to borrow one of your cars."

"Last time you did, you ran it off of a cliff."

"It's important. Stiles's rich alpha male ex is trying to seduce him and I need to show-off."

"Say no more. I actually have some connections with some pretty romantic high-class restaurants if you're looking to impress."

Or As Walter and Stiles become more of a thing, Walter eventually has to deal with Derek.

 **Authors Note:** As a reference, I personally see Stiles in this series(once he's cleaned himself up) to look like Mitch at the end from the _American Assassin_ series. The long hair, neatly combed thing just...really suits him.

* * *

"Hey, it's me. I just picked Jason up from school. I'm taking him to the comic book store to pick up the latest Super Fun Guy issue and then I'll drop him off. ...uh huh. Bye." Stiles hung up before he looked up. "You guys ready?"

"Yes! Oh, I'm so excited, this is going to be the best issue yet! Thanks so much for taking me. Everyone else is busy...except Toby, but he doesn't want to take me." Sylvester pouted but it vanished quickly. He was super excited to get the next issue.

Stiles smiled, "You got Jason into the comics and got him a lot of merch that is not easy to get. This is nothing."

"Anything for a fellow fan. And uh..." Sylvester began to be shy but he gathered the courage to speak. "I've become more open to friendships. I was super awkward before Scorpion but now I know I need to branch out a bit. You're a new member of the team it seems and I like being friends with my team-mates."

Stiles's smile grew fonder. "Thanks Sly, that means a lot."

"I'm ready, can we go?" Jason came out after grabbing a snack.

"Yes. Let's go find out what sort of shenanigans Super Fun Guy's gotten into this week, huh?' Stiles asked before heading out to Roscoe.

* * *

"Hey dad!" Jason greeted Derek as Stiles helped him out of Roscoe. While Stiles grabbed his backpack, Jason ran to Derek to show him his new issue. "Look dad! I got a new comic!"

"I helped him with his math but he still has a book report before he gets to read that." Stiles came over and handed Jason his backpack.

Jason rolled his eyes fondly. "I _know_ daddy...oh, is something wrong with your car dad?" Jason asked as he now noticed that the Camaro's hood was up.

Stiles noticed it too, but it wasn't the only thing he noticed. It was nice out, on the warmer side so it wasn't weird that Derek had taken off his shirt at some point if he's been working long. But Stiles caught himself staring. Derek's been keeping himself fit it seemed. Those abs looked deliciously sweaty and his jeans still hugged his ass perfectly.

"Nothing wrong, just giving it a tune-up," Derek replied with a small smirk, he'd seen Stiles staring and was now preening.

Stiles cleared his throat and got a handle on himself. "Maybe Jason can help if you haven't finished."

"Yes! Please, dad? I've been helping daddy with Roscoe! It's _a lot_ of work but I'm learning lots!" Jason pleaded excitedly.

" _Hey_! Roscoe's running better than ever, thank you very much." Stiles defended his baby.

"Thanks to Happy and Walt." Jason stuck his tongue out playfully but he remembered Derek was present and he fixed his posture. He wasn't allowed to act as silly when at the Hale house because of the image he has to maintain. It was boring in his opinion but rules were rules. One of the many reasons he liked being with his daddy better.

Stiles ruffled Jason's hair, "Speaking of which. I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

Jason hugged Stiles and kissed him goodbye.

Derek and Stiles had a bit of a heated stare off before Stiles cleared his throat again and left after brief goodbyes.

* * *

"Oh hey, Stiles wanna see my new experime-" Walter was cut off as Stiles pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. When Stiles pulled away Walter was dazed but happily so. "Wha...?"

"Pants. Off. _Now_." Stiles demanded.

Walter did not argue.

* * *

"So..."

Stiles looked up from writing his report to see Toby take a seat in front of him. He had a smirk that wanted to break through, but also a serious look in his eyes. Whatever Toby wanted was not good.

"Yeah?" Stiles coaxed.

Toby shrugged. "Things seem to be going pretty well between you and the boss man."

Stiles straightened, looked away a bit, and flared his nostrils.

"So I was naturally curious when I saw that same guilty look earlier. What's going on?"

Truth is, it was killing him what was going on inside of him, but he had no one to talk to. Neither Sylvester or Happy were emotionally capable to handle what he needed to talk about, he felt awkward speaking to Cabe about it, and he and Paige weren't really friends. So it did leave Toby but...considering how the guy was, Stiles was reluctant. Until now that the matter has actually come up.

"First I want to start off by telling you I am not cheating on Walter." Stiles began. He shifted nervously in his seat as he looked for all the words he needed to say. "But I've been feeling temptation and that's why I've been feeling guilty."

"Oh. Okay. Well...it's normal I suppose when we see other people we find sexually attractive. I'm guessing this explains the overzealous sex drive you've been coming to Walter with lately?"

Stiles blushed a bright red. "He's talked to you about it?"

"Sort of. I asked him about a weird combination of food he was eating. He mentioned your newly high sex drive and he's preparing himself to keep up."

"Oh god..." Stiles buried his face in his hands.

"So..." Toby repeated with a Cheshire like grin. "What's the skinny?"

Biting his lip for a moment, Stiles eventually surrender. He needed to spill. "My ex...Jason's other father. He uh...each time I've dropped off Jason these last two weeks he's...he's been half naked."

"Okay..." Toby said in a tone that told him to 'go on'.

Stiles took out his phone and Googled the Hales and presented Toby a picture of Derek. "That's him."

"Oh wow. Jesus...was he sculpted by the Greek Gods? Wow. I might be curious if he was interested in me...I'd _definitely_ be tempted." He muttered the last part before handing Stiles back his phone. It wasn't mocking that Stiles was met with but concern. "Going back to an ex is _very_ tempting. Especially if you share custody with them. But wait, you've noticed this only in the last two weeks?"

"Yes. Normally when I drop him off it's at the door. Sometimes I see a family member, sometimes it's a staff member. But the last two weeks Derek's seemingly become more active outside. Tuning up his car, working on the garden, practicing in the pool..."

"And you always call to let him know when you're going to be dropping off Jason?" Toby inquired.

"Yes. I have to. Once I showed up unannounced...let's just say that if it wasn't that my dad was friends with the police chief here, I'd have to spend the night in jail." Stiles muttered with a bit of disdain.

"And you've been affected, but instead of falling to temptation you just rush to Walter and fuck his brains out, or get your brains fucked out. Do you think of Walter or your ex?" Toby asked curiously.

" _Walter_! I...I get the feelings of arousal from seeing Derek's body but when I'm with Walter...it's just us." Stiles said defensively.

"And you feel guilty but you haven't told Walter?"

"No. Walter's EQ is still a work in progress. And he and Paige are still trying to figure out how to be friends while trying to tip toe around their feelings. I'm not blind, Toby. Walter and I are more of a thing than ever but...I don't want something too serious right now and neither does Walter. It's not a normal relationship and in our terms...it seems small and somewhat irrelevant to bring it up to him when I have no intention of going back to Derek romantically or sexually because that is not an option."

"Why not? Like...Walter aside, what's caused you to separate from him? I mean the Hales are really well off."

"Derek and I were high school sweethearts. His family wasn't overly thrilled. When college came and then Jason happened we...we struggled. I was proud and wanted to make it without their help. Derek gave it a try but...it wasn't for him. I did my best but my best wasn't good enough...before I knew it we were in a horrible custody battle, it drained me of resources and mental and emotional well being. Which was why I was in the state I was when you all found me the first time. Derek basically does what his family tells him they think is best..." Stiles then shrugged. "We tried, we didn't make it...now the best we can do is be civil and try not to screw up our son."

"Very mature of you. And look, you're right. Walt wouldn't want to know about this. But I know it weighs on you. So if you ever need some sessions we can pull up a long couch and I'll be your shrink."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks, Toby."

* * *

"Hey Walt, you busy?" Toby asked happily.

"Yes, actually," Walter mumbled from his workstation.

"Bummer. So you don't wanna hear how Stiles's insanely and unfairly hot ex is trying to seduce him back?"

" _What_?" Walter turned around with widened eyes.

Toby cheekily smiled as he pointed to the work station. "Thought you were busy."

* * *

"I need to borrow one of your cars," Walter said over the phone to Elia.

 _"Uh...last time you did you ran it over a cliff..and nearly died,"_ Elia replied. with clear worry.

"This is urgent...please."

 _"What's going on Walter?"_

Walter sighed, "Stiles's ex is rich and good looking and he's trying to seduce Stiles back. I need to show off."

 _"Ah, well if it's for Stiles and your relationship than of course. Just be careful alright?"_

"Yes, thank you!"

 _"When you come to pick it up we'll have a chat,"_ Elia stated.

"A chat? About what? I understand I was reckless before with your other car but I've learned my lesson. I'll be picking up and dropping off Stiles's son Jason since Stiles's jeep is waiting for a new part."

 _"It's a man to man talk about relationships Walter. Showing off is one thing, but I want to talk to you about understanding why you're doing it. And maybe add some tips of what not to do or say to keep Stiles in your favor...also, I have connections for some fancy restaurants if you wanna take him out on a date and impress him more."_

"Uh I...well, I'm not sure we're...uh, yeah, we'll have a chat when I get there."

* * *

"Bye, daddy! Have fun with Walter!" Jason waved as Stiles walked back towards the high-end sports car.

Peter and Laura were spying from the window, Peter scoffed and went back to his seat. "Looks like Stiles's got a flare for rich guys."

"Walter's not rich. Not like you guys anyway. But he's _way_ cooler." Jason said as he came into the living room. "He built his own rocket! And launched it into space!"

"But he's not cooler than me right?" Derek asked with a forced smile. Stiles was half an hour earlier than he said and when he showed, he showed up with another man in a pricey sports car. Derek had been planning on how to greet Stiles that he didn't even get to. By the time he came down, the maid who opened the door was already taking Jason's things to his room.

"You're always cool dad," Jason reassured him. "But Walter's super smart and it's the age of the geek, baby." Jason winked at him quoting one of his favorite characters.

* * *

"This is a private business, so unless you're a client, I'm going to ask you to leave." Walter said as he greeted Derek.

"I'm looking for Stiles," Derek said dominantly as he stepped further into Scorpion.

"He's not here."

"His jeep is."

"It's being fixed," Walter told him.

"How's he getting around?"

"Friends. You know, the people who have his back and care about him."

Derek's face looked like he bit into a very sour lemon. But he trudged on. "How much will it cost to be fixed?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"It's Stiles's main source of transportation. He picks up and drops off Jason often. It's a requirement. I just need to make sure he has it and that it's working properly."

"It's getting fixed but the parts are taking time to come in. But Stiles makes enough to pay for his own things and if he didn't we both know you and your family are the last people he'd go to. And as I said before, he has friends who give him rides or let him borrow their cars." Walter snapped.

"And a ring-a-ding-ding, that's the end of round one folks," Toby said coming in with some boxes. Stiles behind him looking very much not impressed with Derek.

"Can I speak with you outside?" Stiles demanded and didn't wait for an answer. Derek followed right behind him.

"He looks more stuck up in person. But hey, good news for you Walt. He considers you a threat!" Toby offered him a smile while he patted his shoulder.

Walter just frowned, "That means he has intentions with Stiles."

Toby nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Yeah...it does mean that. But right now Stiles is irked and confused by him. And his family hasn't done anything to win Stiles's favor. If I were a betting man, and we both know I am, my money's on you."


End file.
